1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an adhesive bond assembly of structures. In particular, the present application relates to using an adhesive shear bonding method for aerospace structures in an out-of-autoclave environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, adhesive bonding of composite structural members require heat and pressure for final curing. One method of achieving the requisite heat and pressure is to draw a vacuum on the assembly while inside an autoclave. The autoclave subjects the assembly to heat and pressure, thereby curing the adhesive in the assembly. However, autoclave curing of adhesives in structural assemblies is not always feasible. For example, the size of the assembly may prohibit an autoclave cure. Further, the geometry of the structural assembly may prevent the access required to install a vacuum bag around the bonding area. Furthermore, heat sensitive materials present in the assembly may make an autoclave cure undesirable.
Although the developments in curing of adhesive in structural components have produced significant improvements, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the method to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the application as defined by the appended claims.